


Respite

by Filigranka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Drabble, Family, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, comfort post-hurt I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: After a fight.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange & Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Respite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [humanveil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/gifts).



‘I’m injured, too,’ said Lucius, massaging his arm.

‘Your ego, you mean. You got hit by your wand when aurors disarmed you,’ hissed Bellatrix.

They weren’t sure which auror hit her, so Bellatrix didn’t have a specific target for her revenge. She was still furious about it when they appeared at the manor and Narcissa ran to them with tea and cakes. _Tea and cakes_.

Bellatrix threw them away and then fell into a sobbing fit over broken cups. Narcissa repaired them with a flick of her wrist and a polite smile.

Malfoy’s marriage bed got turned into a hospital one. Lucius, now exiled to a chair, was observing Narcissa carefully putting healing charms on Bellatrix’s side, layer after layer. Aurors’ hexes worsened after direct treating; a way to force “criminals” to seek professional, recorded help. With her free hand, she stroked Bellatrix’s hair and temple. Small, slow circles. Thick, black curls. Long, pale fingers.

Narrow gold ring with “ _Toujours Pur_ ” engraved on it.

‘You’re the only one who knows how to do it right,’ murmured Bellatrix.

‘Like our mother?’ Not-quite-question.

Bellatrix, relaxed by magic, touched Narcissa’s palm. Her hand was unsteady.

‘Like a Black.’

Narcissa squeezed it. ‘I know.’

**Author's Note:**

> Ashling - <3 <3 <3 <3!


End file.
